Otitis media with effusion is frequently seen in patients with tumors of the head and neck. The presence of effusion may be related to functional or mechanical blockage of the Eustachian tube. Dysfunction of the Eustachian tube-middle ear system may result in hearing loss or medical complications. The purpose of this investigation is to evaluate Eustachian tube-middle ear function in patients with head and neck tumors pre-and-post-treatment. Treatment groups include surgery, radiation, combined surgery and radiation, and combined surgery, radiation and adjuvant chemotherapy. Methods of assessment include otoscopy, audiometry, tympanometry, acoustic reflex, and Eustachian tube ventilatory function testing. From this study information as to the incidence of Eustachian tube-middle ear problems and hearing loss and the effect of type of treatment on Eustachian tube-middle ear function and hearing acuity will be obtained. Knowledge of this problem will aid in diagnosis and treatment so that the quality of life of patients with head and neck tumors can be maximized.